Talk:Hollyleaf
Style Concerns *Needs Outcast Section expanded *Should we take down Sunrise as a 'dead appearance' since it wasn't confirmed that she died? --Insaneular 20:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC)Insaneular Hollyleaf gets killed whenever the tunnels collapse on top of her and she suffocates. =( Poor Hollyleaf, she just couldn't handle being the medicene cat's kit so she wanted to exile herself but it ends up that she just commits suicide ='( Hollyleaf was truely evil! Leafpool found a tuft of Hollyleaf's fur wedged in between Ashfur's claws and she wrapped it up in a leaf and hid it in her den. Whenever Leafpool admits thats she's the Three's mother, Hollyleaf seeks revenge and tries to make gentle Leafpool eat deathberries but she failed, and Leafpool lives somewhere in the forest, not in her Clan's camp. - Hawkfire of LightningClan, dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle with bright green eyes Hollyleaf failed because just before she made Leafpool eat them Leafpool said "Hollyleaf, I have lost my kits, the one cat I loved and my calling as a medicine cat. Which do you think would be easier, to die or to go on living?" So Hollyleaf obviously wanted Leafpool to suffer so she let her live. - Toadpelt of FrogClan, dark ginger tabby tom with black spotches, black paws, one black ear and amber eyes Dear Toadpelt, That was a good comment, I never thought what Hollyleaf meant. Now I know! Thanks! Oh! Have you heard about The Omen of the Stars? The first book is called the Fourth Apprentice and the second book is called Fading Echoes. Dovekit is confirmed to be the Fourth Apprentice! How exciting! -Hawkfire of LightningClan, dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle and bright green eyes This is what I think. Hollyleaf went into the cave and the entrance collapsed behind her. She escapes into windclan territory and she meets Sol. They leave the lake and have kits who try to take revenge on leafpool and squirrelflight. Dawnfire-bright orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes Erm.. Dawnfire that is IMPOSSIBLE! Hollyleaf hates Sol and she dies! Sorry to burst yur bubble! Hawkfire98~ Hawkfire is a dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle with dark green eyes Dear everyone: this is what I think. Hollyleaf was my favorite of the three. I think that one of Lionblaze's kits will be the reincarnation of Hollyleaf (Cinderfur/Cinderheart). This time though, she will not be driven insane by her belief in the warrior code and will instead become a strong warrior. WOO. Anyone else agree with this theory? 22:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I don't agree with it, but I like it!!!!! I'd like to think that Hollyleaf survives. Her death seems far too abrupt, and Lionblaze and Jayfeather didn't seem to react very strongly. However, she was getting rather twisted...The SolxHollyleaf is a good idea, in my opinion. And for the reincarnation: I don't think so, because it's already happened once. --05:44, 23 May 2009 (UTC)Rosethorn - pale cream she-cat with yellow eyes What about Breezepelt he's semi related to Firestar. And Hollyleaf and Nightcloud look almost identical other than eye color. Breezepelt could be the fourth apperentice...just saying --Lightheart of no clan(YET ^^) May 27, 2009.(unknown desc for me...i know it though)ask if u wanna! breezepelt is not the fourth aprentice. Darkmoon25 19:06, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Death I don't believe what Hollyleaf is dead. The words were vague and there was no yelp of death or any sound of that such. I'm going to side with that she is alive because her death wasn't convincing. If she was dead I think it would be more clear. 20:05, 8 March 2008 It never states she is dead... Lionblaze imagined her to be so. --DarkHallows Lair 23:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) If she did die were would you think she would go? --Sorreltail or SorrelSay "hola" 23:40, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : Yeah,,no one knows if she's dead or not. I wonder why everyone thinks so. I mean, it could be possible, but... Sorrel, I think she would go to StarClan, not Dark Forest. She had a reason to kill Ashfur. Warrior♥ 20:41, 3 May 2009 Hollyleaf was evil, and annoying. First, nobody ever has the right to kill their clanmate, she should've just told Firestar in the first place. Then she tried to KILL, notice the KILL, her MOTHER. (UTC) Mother doesn't really mean much -_-. Yellowfang killed her son (he was evil though xD).--DarkHallows Lair 01:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, like Darkhallows said,to cats, mother doesn't mean much...unless your a kit. Whoever posted above him/her and didn't sign, I agree that she should of tried to tell Firestar instead of killing him. --Warrior♥ 23:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I think Hollyleaf is dead because they had a vigil for her User: Hawkfire98 23:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) They had a vigil for Graystripe... ~Snowflurry I think Hollyleaf's still alive and she'll become evil, and she's crazy. she tried to kill leafpool -Dawnfire of Dawnclan Hi Dawnfire! (again!) Hollyleaf is annoying, evil, and stupid! She is such a evil furball! - User:Hawkfire98 No duh. Mistystream 13:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) How would you feel if everything you knew came crashing down around you?--Snowflurry 19:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Snowflurry I feel sorry for her brothers, they must really grieve for her! -- Hawkfire's Den No way, she is definatly still alive. Erin Hunter always pulls twists like this. Knowing her, shes probably going to make it so lionblaze and jayfeather arent one of the three, and both ivykit and dovekit are, with hollyleaf as the third, and hollyleaf uses her powers for evil. User: Cherryfur Sorry to douse all your dreams of Hollyleaf being alive, but it was confirmed that she is dead in an e-mail. She died hiding in the tunnels; the rocks falling did not bury her. I just hope perhaps that Lionblaze has kits and one of them is the reincarnation of Hollyleaf (Cinderfur/Cinderheart, for example). 22:50, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bust YOUR bubble, but if she was dead, wouldn't they have put a decased sign next to her name in the warriors family tree on the website? cause there isn't one there. Don't you mean deceased? Seriously. -.- I agree that Hollyleaf is dead. And the whole family tree thing hasn't been updated for a very long time, because the Three still have the suffix -paw. And also, according to the family tree on the website, Dovekit and Ivykit weren't even born yet, nor does Whitewing have a mate. So BLAM. Emokittuns 23:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I Doubt that you got an email saying she died. -Cherryfur Even if they didn't get an E-mail, Jayfeather saw the rocks bury her because he saw what she saw. Jayfeather is BLIND. The only way he could've known that is by reaching into her mind. Also, Erin Hunter stated that Hollylead would be a villain in the next series, so she'll likely do the same thing Tigerstar and Hawkfrost did. I don't mind if Hollylead is a villain, but not Hollyleaf!:(:(:(:(:( "but it was confirmed that she is dead in an e-mail." < Source Please? And a link would be great too. I'm not trying to doubt you, but that entire passage was worded suspiciously and I can't be sure of anything like that. To the person above who mentioned that she's not listed as deceased on the warriors site... Don't trust that. At all. Because it's COMPLETELY innaccurate, it hasn't been updated since about Outcast. It lists Holly, Lion, and Jay as apprentices, and it also lists them as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits still, so don't trust that tree. I wouldn't be surprised either way, personally. I think the Erins are considering bringing her back but made it unclear either way in case they want to scrap the idea. The suggestion of her mating with Sol is weird but intrigues me :P That would be an interesting twist to the story! Ummmm..... on pages, i think that we should put status unknown until it has been confirmed in a book that she is dead or alive. :Morning leaf 00:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) 21:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hollyleaf didnt die she was n the tunnels before and could of got out.On the other hand she coulffffd have uffocated. I agree that it should be a neutral agreement that its unknown...my friend says dead i say undecided. -Ligthheart(wat Clan should i join) I miss her :(:(:(:--Snowflurry 19:48, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Snowflurry :THIS ISN'T A ROLEPLAY PEOPLE! Sorry for the rant, but I'm moving this to a forum. Awww! I will miss her in the Omen of the Stars! Why Erin's Why!!!! --Hawkfire98 00:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) People! this belongs in a forum! This is the place so people can post what needs to be improved for this article .Thanks to whoever moved it.Sandwich989 00:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Sandwich, geez, we were only trying to figure out her death, and why she was evil in her last book, no need to be so bossy. I just do not understand why Hollyleaf had to die. =( 16:01, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Lionheart, Join Thunder and shut up... SOorry, I'm just real cranky...) Mistystream 01:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I think that hollyleaf is dead and brambleclaw and squirellflight will have a kit and that will be the fourth apprintice. starclan knows their stuff. Well, I think that Hollyleaf did NOT die and will cause trouble in The Fourth Apprentice. -- 13:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC)Rainpelt I personly have my own thoughts. I think that Holly will return and cuse problems for all the clans. Then, Lion will have to kill her or drive her out. --Jayfeatherfan 13:35, 14 June 2009 (UTC) EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!! HOLLYLEAF IS DEAD. VICK HOLMES CONFIRMED THAT OK!!! SO SHUT UP AND END THIS CONVERSATION. SHE DIED IN THE TUNNELS!!! Hollyleaf She is not dead. It did not mention she was dead. That death is sequel matierial. If she was killed in a battle or something, we would know she was dead! Anyway those who believe she is dead because on the inside cover it says one more warrior may be lost forever. That is Honeyfern! And it says MAY! If it was certain hat Hollyeaf died that would be WILL! So BLAM in your face.Anyway Hollyleaf is too awesome to die!!!!! 15:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Hollyleaflover